Darcsens
The Darcsens are Europa's oldest indigenous race, said to have lived across the continent since ancient times. They are characterized by their dark blue-black hair and shawls or various accessories bearing the traditional Darcsen pattern ( ). History History tells of a "Darcsen Calamity" in which this race devastated the continent until the Valkyrur defeated them in the War of the Valkyrur. For their crimes of senseless destruction, the Darcsens were stripped of their last names and chased from their jobs and property, and remain the target of hatred and persecution. Recent use of Darcsen labor to mine and smelt ragnite in refinery sites full of pungent oils has given rise to a new set of stereotypes. In actuality, the Darcsens were defeated in the war by the invading Valkyrur, who rewrote history to portray themselves as the heroes and to vilify the Darcsens. Despite endless derision and persecution, the Darcsens remain a proud race with a rich, unique culture. The Darcsen Hunts A common term for the systematic capture of Darcsens, practices mostly in eastern Europa. Continuing the long history of prejudice and persecution against Darcsens that date back to the War of the Valkyrur, the Imperial army often staged hunts. Captives were alternately used as slaves or simply executed. Hunts are performed by dedicated squads whose sole duty is to scour settlements both within Empire borders and abroad for Darcsens to capture. The increased need for labor brought on by the onset of war saw hunts grow both frequent and more violent. Victims were sent to live and work in inhumane squalor at any of several concentration camps across Europa. Darcsen Concentration Camps During the invasion of Gallia, Darcscen laborers captured during Imperial hunts were held in this Fouzen labor camp. After capturing Fouzen, the Empire was forced with the task of staffing its ore mines, smelting facilities and arsenals with laborers. Hunting parties were sent to scour Gallia for Darcsens that were abducted and used as slave labor, made to live in a shoddy wooden camp on the ravine floor while working under inhumane conditions. A high-voltage electric fence surrounded the camp's perimeter to prevent escape, and Imperial soldiers kept a close watch on detainees from atop watchtowers built throughout the area. Good-Luck Dolls Traditionally made by Darcsen people as gifts for loved ones, these dolls are thought to protect their bearer from harm, and are kept on one's person at all times. The human-shaped dolls, made of thatched fishergrass, wear shawls bearing a Darcsen pattern. Additional clothing and facial expressions are added using scrap cloth and colored threads. Though the basic doll is of traditional design, makers are free to add their own touches and decorations to make the gift more personal. Gameplay ''Valkyria Chronicles "Darcsen" is a subtype of unit which affects the activation of five Potentials; '''Darcsen Bond', Darcsen Hater, Darcsen Pride, Sibling Ties and Song of Peace. Darcsen-type units are: *Zaka (in the Shamrock) *Wavy (Scout) *Lynn (Shocktrooper) *Nadine (Engineer) The Edelweiss is not a Darcsen unit, regardless of whether Isara Gunther is driving it or not; seemingly, for gameplay purposes the Edelweiss is counted as Welkin. All Darcsen-related potentials have a chance of activating if at least one Darcsen-type unit is within 100 range of the unit with the ability; this is 10% further than the maximum range of a thrown hand grenade. Darcsen Bond is a Personal Potential for Wavy, Lynn and Nadine. It grants +40% Defence while active. Darcsen Hater is a Personal Potential for Theold Bohr, Rosina Selden and Cezary Regard. It gives a -40% debuff to Defence while active. Only Zaka has Darcsen Pride. It grants the Shamrock +40% vsArmour, +40% accuracy, and +40% Defence while active. Sibling Ties is granted as Welkin Gunther's final Personal Potential for completing the Report "Flower of the Battlefield." It grants Welkin +50% Defence and +50% accuracy while active, regardless of whether he's a Scout or in the Edelweiss. Song of Peace is granted as Rosie's final Personal Potential for completing the Report "War Without Weapons." It grants Rosie +40% Accuracy and a bonus to her Evasion stat. Darcsen units also typically only have other Darcsens as friends; the exception is Lynn, who lists Karl Landzaat as a friend. Real-World References *The physical appearance of the Darcsen may be based on that of several Pre Indo-European inhabitants of Europe, who were characterized by short-medium height, dark hair, pale skin, and blue or green eyes. Modern day remnants of these aboriginal Europeans include the Basques of northern Spain or the "Black Irish" of western Ireland. There is also a tendency to interpret the dark hair and tendency towards short-medium height as referencing the Japanese. *The tank owned by the Darcsen character Zaka, Shamrock, while maybe entirely coincidental, may be a subtle reference to their possible basis on the Black Irish. *The persecution of the Darcsens is based on the persecution of the Jewish people; Jews were forbidden from many jobs, though in their case they ended up stereotypically associated with tax collection and moneylending rather than ore extraction and mining. Category:Backstory Category:Characters